Unravel
by Ishiro Shizuka
Summary: Shizuka, la chica que vivía en una mentira, y Kamira, la chica sonriente que era mas de lo que aparentaba, recorrerán un camino inevitable hacia su futuro pero nada las preparó para algunas situaciones. Cualquier situación parecida a la vida real es mera coincidencia.
1. La chica que vivía en mentiras

**Aquí trayendo un nuevo fic que no se si sera largo o corto... este fic es producto de un RETO XD**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, Solo el personaje de Ishiro Shizuka, Kamira le pertenece una amiga pero dejemos eso de lado y ahora si...

**Disfruten del primer capitulo X3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**La chica que vivía en mentiras**

.

No era la primera vez que vivía algo así y tampoco creía que fuera la última.

Ese día como cualquier otro había llegado a su hogar luego de su tedioso día en la escuela donde los cursos la habían consumido casi en totalidad, esa fecha precisamente tuvo que rendir un examen de un curso que no entendía muy bien y estaba preocupada del resultado puesto que aun habiendo estudiado días anteriores no estaba segura de que lo haya hecho bien.

No pudo evitar que un sonoro suspiro saliera de sus labios al notar el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y es que antes de querer ponerse pesimista quería alimentarse y después… después que venga lo que la vida quiera darle. Lamentablemente parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra porque cuando esperaba que su casa, refugio donde se ocultaba del mundo lo más que podía cuando no tenía que ir a estudiar, fuera su oasis de paz se encontró con una escena que hubiese preferido nunca en su existencia ver.

Ni sus peores pesadillas le mostraron tal escenario de tragedia para su corazón que en ese momento se rompía lenta y dolorosamente, se preguntaba tratando de ignorar la escena y haciendo una broma cruel hacia lo que sentía, como es que nadie había oído el crujido de algo rompiéndose.

Dentro de la sala, observo a su hermana mayor colgada del hombro de aquel de quien yo estaba enamorada desde hace un tiempo. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? ¿Por qué lo había besado? Se sentía traicionada de muchas maneras, la principal: su hermana conocía los sentimientos que profesaba a aquella persona. Su madre se percató de su presencia y le invito a acercarse, mecánicamente se fue acercando a ellos mientras observaba a su hermana con una cara totalmente estoica rondando a la indiferencia.

\- Shii-chan no te imaginas la maravillosa noticia que nos ha traído tu hermana. – escuché decir a mi madre totalmente emocionada. - ¡Se va a casar con este amable joven! – exclamó rebosante de felicidad. - ¡Ah! Que desconsiderada soy, seguro no debes conocerle. Shizuka, él es Hanamiya Ryu. ¿No es un encanto? – sentí a mi madre dirigirse más a mi persona pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar. ¿Matrimonio?

\- Un gusto en conocerle Hanamiya-san. – dije fingiendo una sonrisa alegre. _Ojala desaparezcas_. Pensó al voltearse a ver a su hermana pero sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera dulce y alegre. Que falsa se sentía en ese momento cuando lo único que quería hacer era agarrar del cabello y arrastrarla por el piso a la zorra de hermana que le había tocado. – Felicidades aneki. – le llame de esa manera respetuosa pero fría haciéndole entender mi dolor y mi rechazo hacia su persona, creí observar en sus ojos dolor por mi actitud pero eso desapareció al instante cuando Hanamiya-san le abrazo aferrando su cintura.

\- Desde cuando me tratas con tanto respeto Shii-chan… vamos, solo dime onee-san. –dijo sonriendo ella. Sin duda era una descarada para sonreírme de esa manera, la detestaba tanto en ese momento.

\- Aneki deberías comportarte como una chica de tu edad, ya no estas para tener una actitud tonta de niña mimada y menos ahora que te vas a casar. – solté sin querer con veneno.

Observe el gesto sorprendido de mi madre por mi horrible actitud, yo nunca era así pero por primera vez quería dejar de tratar de ser la niña perfecta de mamá. Quería dejarle en claro a mi hermana lo que sentía por ella y que jamás en lo que le restaba de vida se lo perdonaría.

\- Shizuka, ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa? – me regañó madre. – Cómo puedes comportarte así en un día como este tan importante para tu hermana. – siempre era mi hermana.

\- Para mí es un día cualquiera madre. – dije con frialdad borrando esa falsa sonrisa que había estado teniendo. – Que mi estúpida hermana mayor se case o no, no es mi problema. Aunque no te negare que me alegra, por fin se ira de la casa y dejara de amargarme los días a causa de su molesta presencia. – dije con rencorosa observando a los ojos a mi hermana, se veía sorprendida. Acaso creía que la iba a tratar bien luego de tal puñalada por la espalda.

\- ¡Shizuka! Tu comportamiento me avergüenza. Esa es la clase de educación que te hemos dado tu padre y yo. – dijo la mujer molesta con mi actitud, bufé con fastidio haciendo que la mirada de mi madre se volviera cada vez más furiosa.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.- dije lo suficiente alto para que todos me oyeran.

Mama iba a regañarme de nuevo cuando ella le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada, mi hermana se alejó de él para caminar hacia mí. En sus ojos había tristeza pero yo ignore eso, nada de lo que diría me importaría ahora.

\- Shii-chan porque no hablam… - dijo estirando su mano tratando de acariciarme el cabello como tantas veces lo hacía, y era ahora que me daba cuenta que lo que trataba de hacer era disculparse de algo que hizo pero no, esta vez no sería tan idiota de perdonarle.

\- No me llames de esa manera tan confianzuda. Nunca te di el derecho de llamarme de esa manera tan estúpida y nunca te lo daría. – le espete fría apartando bruscamente su mano de mí. – Solo somos hermanas porque la sangre lo dice pero si por mi fuera seria hija única. – dije con crueldad sin importarme las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su bello rostro. – Ahora vas a llorar, acaso necesitas de más teatro para quedar aun mas como la hija favorita de mamá y a mí como la oveja negra que hace todo mal. – susurré para que solo ella pudiera oírme. – Te odio. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca en tu miserable vida te perdonare esto que me has hecho. – susurré. – ¡Ya cásate y lárgate de mi vida! – exclamé furiosa y, sin poder evitarlo, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de mi madre. Francamente el dolor físico no era nada con el daño emocional que la traición de mi hermana me causó.

\- ¡Mejor vete a tu habitación Shizuka! – dijo su madre tratando de controlarse. Para no quedar peor ante nuestro invitado.

\- No te preocupes madre, me iré. – dije fría antes de irme con paso calmado a mi habitación sin voltear en ningún momento.

Ese día se marcó como el inicio de una serie de eventos que desencadenarían el destino inevitable que le tocaría vivir a la joven en un futuro.

.

* * *

.

No había asistido a la boda de su hermana. No tenía nada que hacer allí de todas formas. Todo ese día había escuchado los regaños de su madre hasta que se tuvo que marchar a la ceremonia. También, oyó las peticiones de su hermana de ir ese día que para ella era tan importante. _¡Vete a molestar a otro con tu drama!_ Le grité molesta para que dejara de fastidiar mi tarde libre de escuela.

Le llegaban constantes mensajes de algunos amigos de colegio preguntándole como no había ido a la ceremonia, otros le decían que era una desconsiderada y una mala hermana. ¡Al diablo con todos! No hablen como si supieran algo.

Había estado llorando desde hace unos minutos al leer los mensajes, ¿Qué no la conocían ni un poco para creer que su comportamiento tenía una razón? Allí se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos era su amigo en realidad, estaba sola.

Nuevamente oí el timbre del celular que avisaba que había llegado un mensaje. No supe porque lo leí si ya suponía que había escrito en el, más no fue así.

_¿Ha paso algo Shii-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Sucedió algo con tu hermana? ¿Qué hizo ella esta vez?_

_Atte. Kamira_

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al leer ese mensaje, por fin alguien que preguntaba por mí y no me juzgaba.

Lo peor era que venía de esa idiota. Una idiota que desde hace tiempo no veía porque se tuvo que mudar a otra ciudad.

.

* * *

.

Desde el día de la ceremonia madre se había vuelto mucho más fría de lo que ya era conmigo. Supongo que no haber ido a lo de su hermana le hizo decepcionarse aún más, si se podía, de mí.

\- Ya regrese a casa. – dije cuándo entre a la casa, no recibí respuesta alguna pero ya era costumbre.

Camine hacia la cocina y allí sentaba frente a la mesa viendo unos papeles se encontraba mi madre, era más que obvio que estaba ignorando intencionalmente mi presencia en la casa.

\- Hola, mamá. – le salude tratando de sonreír al menos un poco en esta terrible tensión que se comenzaba a formar entre nosotras. Espere un momento pero nada, todo era silencio hacia mí. Comencé a voltear lista para irme a mi habitación a terminar unos trabajos cuando le oí antes de que saliera de la cocina.

\- Tu hermana vendrá a vivir aquí. – le escuche decir a la perfección. No pude evitar molestarme con esa noticia pero me guarde eso para que mi madre no estuviera aun mas ajena conmigo.

\- Que bueno… - susurré tratando de ocultar mi fastidio pero al parecer lo notó mas no me esperaba lo que diría a continuación.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que te independices Shizuka. – soltó sin ninguna emoción su progenitora.

\- ¿Q-Qué...

\- A tu edad ya es algo común, no lo crees. Además con tu hermana viviendo aquí junto con su esposo no creo que haya espacio para todos. – dijo como si no fuera nada.

\- Si es así, ¿Por qué no son ellos los que se buscan otro lugar donde vivir? – dije controlándome de no gritar.

\- No son ellos los que sobran aquí. – susurró más la oí a la perfección. Lagrimas silenciosas que sin darme cuenta habían amenazado con caer desde que comencé a oír hablar a madre emprendieron una traicionera caída por mi rostro, la garganta me dolió y no podía hablar debido al nudo que sentía.

Siempre primero mi hermana, luego mama y, si se acuerdan de que soy de la familia, por último… yo.

.

* * *

.

Había comenzado a empacar mis cosas después de la conversación con mi madre, entre lágrimas guardaba lo más importante en una caja que llevaría conmigo a donde sea que iría.

Odiaba todo. A su hermana, a su madre, a sus falsos amigos, los odiaba. También odiaba la vida que le tocó y como esta le arrebato lo más importante que tenía, a su amado padre.

.

* * *

.

Su hermana había llegado una semana después, había estado tratando de buscar un lugar donde quedarme y un trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler de este pero no había tenido suerte.

Escuchaba voces de la planta baja, al parecer madre estaba hablando de lo más feliz con su _única_ hija y su yerno de cómo había sido su luna de miel. Su hermana de seguro estaría contándole maravillada de su viaje a Okinawa y como se bañó en las esmeraldinas aguas de sus playas o como observo el atardecer al lado de Hanamiya-san en el balcón de su hotel.

Ya deseaba poder irse de allí a su nuevo hogar el cual deseaba encontrar pronto, aunque con su hermana viviendo aquí y no en otro lugar lo mejor sería cambiar de ciudad para evitar toda probabilidad de verla por la calle.

_¿Otra ciudad?_ Pensó Shizuka nuevamente y se le ocurrió algo descabellado que la sacaría de ese infierno. Con desesperación se lanzó sobre su mochila y hurgó dentro de esta tratando de encontrar su celular, cuando le halló buscó el número de la que al parecer era su única amiga en el mundo.

Marcó con rapidez y escuché impaciente el timbre del celular pero al primer intento no contestó Kamira. Decidí volverlo a intentar, confiaba en que esta vez sí contestaría.

_Contesta ya… por favor… contesta…_

Entonces aquel molesto timbre dejo de sonar y le oí nuevamente después de tantos meses.

.

.

.

_¿Shizuka?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Los primeros capítulos de este nuevo fic serán el arco introductorio de la historia para conocer un poco mejor a los nuevos personajes :D

Y creo que eso es todo por esta vez... :D

Gracias por acosarme a que siga escribiendo :3

.

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas

.

bye by


	2. Ella es una idiota

**Aquí**** trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :D que aun no se si sera larga o corta...**

**Kamira:** Sempai... deberia poner de una vez el capitulo en vez de hablar tanto...

**Shizuka:** Te ignorare porque mas adelante me reiré de "aquello" *dice sonriendo dulcemente*

**Kamira: **Sempai no sonría así que asustara a los lectores...

*Se escucha el sonido de un golpe y un grito en el set a los lejos*

**Shizuka:** Como decía... Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo el personaje de Ishiro Shizuka,y ahora si...

**Disfruten del primer capitulo X3**

.

Al final de capitulo saldrán los links e las canciones en la que me inspire el primer y segundo capitulo :D si desean escuchenlas...

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ella es una idiota**

**.**

Su vida era rutinaria a veces, bueno no solo a veces, sino que la mayor parte del año.

Era considerada una chica amable y linda, eso suena muy agradable pero -siempre hay un pero- no lo es cuando te enteras de la razón de porque eres considerada así. Lo de amable lo decían porque no la conocían del todo, solo se dejaban guiar por lo que ella proyectaba al mundo y eso era amabilidad, ninguno de ellos había tenido la dicha de conocerla enojada o como verdaderamente era puesto que ninguno había ganado su confianza. Todos sus compañeros eran una panda de idiotas que se dejaban guiar por el que dirán y las apariencias, ninguno de ellos era real. Lo de linda era lo se debía a su tamaño. Siendo de una no muy privilegiada estatura, 1.54 m, y su cara de niña a pesar de sus 15 años, era considerada una de las cosas más tiernas según los lolicones y eso le causaba horribles escalofríos.

Sin duda odiaba que esas personas le describieran con esos dos adjetivos.

.

* * *

.

Me encontraba en la parte posterior de la escuela, un lugar ya no visitado por los alumnos debido a que se encontraba el almacén de la misma. Se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese almacén? Pues hubo una ocasión en que al parecer una pobre alma estúpida osó querer robar propiedad de la escuela, lo que sucedió después fue horrible… para el idiota ese porque a mí me dio algo de risa ver a Moriyama-san correr por su vida mientras el prefecto del terror lo perseguía por la escuela.

Moriyama fue internado ese mismo día en el hospital de Namimori medio muerto, estuvo en coma unos días al parecer. Muchos sintieron lastima por lo que le sucedió pero yo no, quien le manda a tratar de robar. Además, días después se prohibió el acercarse a esa zona.

Hice caso omiso de esa orden impuesta por el prefecto, no es que apreciara poco mi vida, es que ese lugar era tranquilo y se encontraba libre del bullicio de los demás.

Se podía respirar paz en ese lugar. Pero…

_Oh amado silencio que sé que te iras porque uno de los del comité disciplinario me vio._

_¡Quiero chocolate!_

Bueno, dejando de lado mis curiosos pensamientos debido a que no había traído nada para comer y ni pude desayunar porque me había despertado tarde y había luchado con las sabanas para salir de estas. _Es en serio, parecía que habían cobrado vida_. Comencé a correr por mi vida antes de que el maldito pudiera ver mi rostro.

_Loca pero no estúpida._ Es el lema perfecto.

.

* * *

.

Había logrado escapar de la muerte otro día más, era un milagro que los del comité disciplinario nunca me lograsen atrapar quebrantando las reglas que ellos imponen. No sé si tengo mucha suerte o si algo va a salir muy mal para mí en el futuro. Ojala sea lo primero.

Siguiendo, ya habían terminado las clases y me encontraba de camino a casa recordando muchas cosas que había vivido desde mi llegada. La primera fue mi llegada a esta tranquila ciudad, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer el lugar y no negare que aún me falta saber mucho. Lo segundo fue mi ingreso a Namimori-chuu que era el prototipo de escuela basada en grado de popularidad, en resumen, la odie al principio hasta que observe como el sádico prefecto de la escuela mordía hasta la muerte a unos idiotas presuntuosos importándole poco que fueran dos de los tipos más populares de la escuela en palabras de esas pobres masas sin cerebro. _Hibari-san y su frase pervertida._ No pude evitar mal pensar esa curiosa frase que siempre pronunciaba el prefecto antes de atacar a nosotros los llamados herbívoros. Lo tercero y más importante sucedió hace no más de un mes, había comenzado a vivir sola a causa de que mi madre tuvo que irse a casa de mi abuela debido a que esta se encontraba enferma y necesitaba quien la cuidase; como me había negado a mudarme nuevamente y pude dejarle en claro a mi mama que podía vivir bien, sin dejarme morir de hambre, logre que me dejase aquí en Namimori. Si se preguntan por mi adorado padre este se encontraba en un muy largo viaje de trabajo, ya ni sé en qué país se encontrara esta vez.

Después de rememorar lo sucedido en estos meses llegue a mi casa, mi idea era entrar rápido pero noté que había algo en el buzón de la entrada. Saque lo que parecía una invitación y me decidí a leerla.

\- ¿Qué demo…? – pregunté durante el brutal shock. Nadie la había preparado para lo que leyó.

Ishiro Riko, esa Ishiro Riko que ella tanto conocía, sabia como era en realidad y la persona que más amaba su soltería sobre cualquier cosa… ¿Se casaba? Pero quien era el pobre desgraciado que la tendría de esposa.

\- Hanamiya Ryu… - Leí y me sonó por alguna razón familiar pero no sé de dónde. Lo deje pasar.

Francamente no tenía ninguna razón para asistir a la boda de esa mujer sin corazón que tanto daño le hace a Shizuka. Tsk… como podía lastimar tanto a su propia hermanita y no podía decirle nada a la menor de los Ishiro porque no le creería. Shizuka-sempai adoraba a su hermana y confiaba mucho en esta. Suspiré ante mis tristes pensamientos.

\- Supongo que tendré que ir a esa boda, sino no habrá otra oportunidad de ver a sempai… - pensé en voz alta sin importarme si alguien me escuchara. – Bien, está decidido… - dije entusiasmada mientras entraba a la morada con el puño en alto.

_Pronto la veré sempai… quiero verificar que este bien y que Riko no le haya hecho más daño._

_._

* * *

.

Era el bendito día de la boda y fue toda una odisea llegar debido a que tuve la desdicha de que un idiota se cruzara en mi camino y comenzara a perseguirme por casi toda la ciudad, su excusa… que era demasiado moe para él. No se imaginan como quise llorar en ese momento.

Cuando llego a la iglesia espero encontrar entre los familiares de la novia a Shizuka pero no la veía por ninguna parte y eso le causaba un mal presentimiento, ella nunca faltaría a la boda de su hermana aunque estuviese enferma. Que faltase solo podía significar una cosa, Riko le había hecho algo a sempai y por fin Shizuka se había dado cuenta de quién era en realidad su hermana.

Quise llamarle pero no pude porque la ceremonia dio inicio, tuve que esperar a que esta concluyera. Debía admitir que el novio que se había conseguido Riko era guapo pero había algo que se me hacía familiar en él y su mal presentimiento de hace un rato le decía que recordase quien era pero nada venía a su mente. Lo dejo pasar una vez más, luego se acordaría. Riko también se veía hermosa aunque le odiase admitirlo para sí misma. Ella y Shizuka eran el calco de su madre pero Riko tenía los ojos azules de su padre, de allí su nombre, además de que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que el de su hermana. El vestido blanco de novia contrastaba con sus oscuros cabellos cual noche y su piel pálida. Sin duda era una novia muy hermosa.

_¿El novio sabrá como eres en realidad?_

No lo creía, ese chico parecía muy amable y sin malas intenciones pero eso es lo que veía en el exterior.

No le deseaba mal a Riko en su matrimonio pero si le había hecho algo a Shizuka no habría lugar en la tierra donde pudiese esconderse de su ira.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó decidió marcharse pero para su desgracia en su camino a la salida se encontró con varios ex compañeros de escuela que no dudaron en hablar mal de Shizuka al no haber ido a la boda.

\- No puedo creer que Shizuka haya sido capaz de no venir a la boda de su hermana. Que desconsiderado de su parte. – dijo una tipa que no reconocí de ningún lugar… ¿Acaso estudiaba conmigo o estudia con sempai?

\- Después de todo Shizuka-san no es una persona agradable. – Dijo un chico, le mire con odio por su comentario sin poder evitarlo y no me sentí mal de verlo encogerse del miedo.

Todos eran unos idiotas que no conocían de verdad a Shizuka.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegué a casa no espere ni un segundo mas y le envié un mensaje a Shizuka, estaba preocupada por ella. Sempai podía ser a veces fría y parecer muy indiferente pero en realidad era una persona muy sensible, era el tipo de personas que se tienden a guardar todo aunque eso le este destruyendo por dentro.

Sempai era una idiota. Una idiota a la que tenía que cuidar.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado los días y ni noticias de Shizuka, en realidad estaba acostumbrada a no saber de ella en mucho tiempo. Cuando vivía en Tokio ella también era así, le gustaba estar más en su casa que en la calle aunque si te aprendías a ganar su confianza comenzaba a abrirse de a pocos.

Aun recuerdo como nos hicimos amigas. Como olvidar como casi me mando a volar, literalmente hablando, cuando le hice una broma pesada. Esos eran buenos tiempos, violentos pero de los buenos.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, cuando volví a la realidad ya estaba frente a la escuela. Otro día de tortura educacional.

.

* * *

.

Durante clases se informó a todos los alumnos que habría revisión de maletines por parte del comité disciplinario. No había problema, había traído el celular pero lo escondía bien y listo. Además, no había nadie que me llamara en estos momentos así que 0% de riesgos para mi plan de esconder el celular para no ser mordida hasta la muerte por el sexy prefecto.

Si bien Hibari-san no era mi tipo no podía negar que era sexy.

Bien, todo iba perfecto, era el turno para que mi maletín sea revisado y ya tenía muy bien escondido el celular debajo del pulóver de tal forma que no se notara bajo este el móvil. Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan.

Estaba bailando la macarena en mi cabeza por la felicidad de un plan perfectamente hecho cuando me dejaron irme ya a casa hasta que a pocos pasos de salir del aula sonó de la nada el timbre de un celular. Los del comité detuvieron todo lo que hacían y se concentraron en averiguar de dónde venía el sonido, yo solo podía sudar frió y rezar por mi alma. Sentía el celular vibrar contra mi pecho y la animada melodía que se escuchaba de este para mí era como la más triste marcha fúnebre. Llore internamente mientras maldecía a quien fuese el que llamara.

Apenas percibí movimientos y ruidos aproximándose a donde me encontraba comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, no iba a permitir que me destruyesen mi hermoso viernes castigándome y mordiéndome hasta la muerte, no gracias señores.

Corrí y anduve sin parar hasta un lugar donde no pudieran dar fácilmente conmigo por un rato, irónicamente ese lugar fue ni más ni menos por los almacenes traseros de la escuela. El celular había dejado de sonar hace un rato pero nuevamente alguien llamaba, decidí ver quién era el remitente pero cuando leí el nombre de esa persona me sorprendí.

Conteste inmediatamente y sin poderlo evitar incrédula pronuncié su nombre sin creerme del todo su, porque no decirlo, extraña llamada.

.

.

_¿Shizuka?_

.

.

* * *

.

Y lo que vino después fue el inicio de un curioso por venir que tal vez nos traería una agradable sorpresa a sempai y a mí. Solo esperaba que esa sorpresa no provoque que termine avergonzada de un modo u otro aunque presiento que eso será algo inevitable.

Solo quedaba esperar lo inevitable.

**.**

* * *

Como dije antes los primeros capítulos de este nuevo fic serán el arco introductorio de la historia para conocer un poco mejor a los nuevos personajes :D

Y como dije arriba les dejare el link de las canciones (solo quiten los espacios):

**Cap 1 =** / watch ? v = qJnHAw8Dea4

**Cap 2 =** / watch ? v = I9uFWAECCvY

.

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas :D

.

bye by


	3. Una ciudad peligrosa

**Aquí**** trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :D jajaja me nació escribir este capi mientras leía un manga muy cómico cuyo nombre me he olvidado en estos instante... menos mal lo tengo guardado en mi marcadores u.u ...**

**Kamira:** Sempai es muy olvidadiza... verdad?

**Shizuka:** Algun problema con eso, Bakamira? *pregunta viéndola amenazantemente*

**Kamira: **Ojojo... solo era un comentario Shii-chan, no era para que te enojes... *dice mientras se oculta detrás del sillón*

**Shizuka:** Es inutil ocultarte idiota... has algo util y di el diclaimer... *dice agarrandola bruscamente y lanzandola por los aires*

**Kamira:** ¡Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a sempai, solo el personaje de Ishiro Shizuka! *grita mientras se va volando*

**Shizuka: **Disfruten del capitulo :)

.

Al final de capitulo saldrán los links e las canciones en la que me inspire el primer y segundo capitulo :D si desean escúchenlas...

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Un ciudad peligrosa**

**.**

Veía los edificios que tan conocidos eran para mi alejarse rápidamente de mi vista y ser reemplazados por un hermoso paisaje pintado de verde. Me estaba alejando del que siempre creí fue mi hogar por tantos años y no era porque lo deseara, me había echado de este mi propia madre porque ya no era bienvenida a estar con ella y su nueva familia.

Un suspiró salió de mi labios mientras me apoyaba nuevamente en el mullido asiento y miraba con cansancio el techo del tren en el que me encontraba. Aun no procesaba del todo lo que me había pasado en cuestión de semanas, estaba la traición de Riko, que mi madre prácticamente me había dejado en claro que no me quería a su lado, que me diera cuenta que en Tokio no tenía ningún amigo a quien recurrir, todo se había juntado sin que me diese cuenta.

Tal vez lo único bueno de todos esos días fue cuando hablé con Kamira, aun recordaba esa llamada.

.

_Flash Back_

_\- ¿Shizuka? – escuché decir a Kamira con incredulidad, tan extraña era una llamada mía. Al parecer si para la reacción que tuvo._

_\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – dije sin poder evitarlo burlona, me nacía hablar de esa manera con ella, siempre fue entretenido molestarle. Escuche del otro lado una baja maldición en mi contra, ¿acaso no había madurado esa idiota? Tal parece que no._

_\- Mooo… sempai, usted siempre es tan mala conmigo. ¿Le divierte molestarme?_

_\- Mentirte o decirte la verdad… - dije a propósito en voz alta para escucharla refunfuñar molesta. No pude evitar reír ante su actitud. Hacía tiempo que no reía sinceramente._

_Por un momento nos quedamos calladas sin colgar ninguna la llamada, no sabíamos que decir. Oí al otro lado como Kamira carraspeaba fastidiada, ella no era de las que aguantaran mucho de ese tipo de silencios tensos._

_\- Sempai… tu… tu e… ¿Estas… bien? – preguntó dudosa y sonreí sin poderlo evitar, podía imaginármela nerviosa pensando que decir a continuación._

_\- Se podría decir que sí. – dije tranquilamente mientras me levantaba de mi cama y me acercaba a la puerta de mi dormitorio, trataba de escuchar algo del primer piso pues desde hacía un rato todo había estado silencioso en la casa. Tal vez mamá salió con Riko y Hanamiya-san a comer, pensé mientras suspiraba desanimada._

_\- No pareces estar bien sempai… - dijo mi kohai y no pude más que estar callada ante sus palabras. - ¿Riko te hizo algo?- preguntó y asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza, sabía que no me veía pero igual lo hice. Luego pensé un poco en sus palabras, Kamira también había dicho algo así en su mensaje y quería saber el porqué._

_\- ¿Por qué piensas que fue Riko? – interrogué inmediatamente, parecía ser que Kamira sabia más de mi propia hermana de lo que yo creía conocer de ella. Solo tuve de respuesta su silencio. – Kamira… dim…_

_\- No es algo para contarse por teléfono, ¿No lo cree Ishiro-sempai? – dijo cortando lo que quería decirle y estaba sorprendida e intrigada, Kamira solo usaba mi apellido cuando estaba seria. ¿Qué tanto sabes? No pude evitar preguntar dentro de mi mente._

_\- Me lo tendrás que contar pequeña idiota. – susurré luego de otro tenso silencio que se formó entre ambas._

_\- Se lo contare sempai, ¡lo juro! – gritó de la nada al teléfono casi destruyéndome el tímpano._

_\- ¡¿Por qué gritas idiota?! – grité molesta. Como deseaba tenerla delante de mí para borrarle a golpes la sonrisa que aseguraba, por toda mi colección oculta de mangas, tenía ahora en su rostro infantil._

_\- No se enoje sempai, solo quería romper la tensión. – la escuché reír al otro lado de la línea y eso de alguna manera me tranquilizó._

_\- Ya cállate mocosa… deja de reír que tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante… - dije siendo seria de una vez._

_\- ¿Un favor? En que puede ayudarte esta humilde servidora Shii-chan._

_\- Pues…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

.

Y así comencé este viaje con destino a la ciudad de Namimori, de alguna manera tuve el valor de pedirle a Kamira si podía albergarme en su casa algunos días mientras encontraba un lugar donde vivir en aquella desconocida ciudad para mí. No le conté mas que mis planes a realizar una vez en esa nueva ciudad, lo de Riko lo hablaríamos una vez nos veamos en persona. Esa iba a ser una plática algo larga.

.

* * *

.

Estaba emocionada, mucho a decir verdad. Yo, Shirokawa Kamira, me encontraba feliz porque ese día llegaba sempai a Namimori. Después de mucho tiempo volvería a ver a mi violenta, y algo pervertida aunque no pareciese, compañera de locuras.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar a que terminara la escuela e ir lo más rápido posible a la terminal de trenes para recibir a sempai. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

Nada podía salir mal ese día.

.

* * *

.

Todo estaba mal, se suponía que esa idiota vendría a recogerme a la terminal de trenes hace una hora para llevarme a su casa. ¿Qué no podía ser un poquito más consciente? Ella lo sabía muy bien, conocía de mi pésimo sentido de orientación y aun así no venía, sí que tenía mucho valor para hacerme algo así.

_Estas muerta Kamira._ Pensé mientras veía a las personas alejarse cautelosamente de mí, que acaso nunca han visto a alguien molesta en su vida. Estúpidos.

.

* * *

.

Lo que Shizuka no se había dado cuenta es que alrededor suyo una pesada y oscura aura sedienta de sangre se había formado, por eso era que la gente se alejaba de ella con tanto miedo. Ellos solo podían sentir compasión, mientras veían a la aterradora joven sentada en una de las bancas, por quien sufriera la ira de la menor de los Ishiro.

¿Y Kamira? Lo más seguro es que se pregunten porque ella no apareció.

Pues… sus planes se fueron al diablo.

.

* * *

.

Se suponía que este iba a ser un gran día. Un día donde después de recoger a Shii-chan veríamos en mi casa películas y hablaríamos de todo lo que paso en este tiempo que estuve en Namimori, hablaríamos de Riko y yo le contaría lo que se de ella pero nada salió como planee.

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquiiii!… - grite llorando por mi pésima suerte, llevaba más de seis horas atrapada dentro de aquel maldito almacén detrás de la escuela y nadie parecía querer venir. Matare cuando salga de aquí, recoja a sempai y logre sobrevivir a la golpiza que sé perfectamente me dará por dejarle plantada Shizuka, a ese par de desgraciadas que me encerraron. Se habían metido con la chica equivocada en el día equivocado.

\- Alguien… hay alguien por allí… - susurré derrotada pensando que tal vez iba a quedarme hasta el día siguiente atrapada allí. No pude evitar llorar un poco, tenía miedo… sempai iba a matarme a golpes cuando me viera.

_Kami, Buda, Ala, Dios… ¿Quién sea? ¿Por qué me quieren ver muerta?_

Aun en ese momento me preguntaba que hice para merecer ser encerrada, yo no le hago nada malo a nadie. Aunque creo que una de ellas dijo algo de su novio… mmm…

.

_Flash Back_

_Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, espera… eso no es verdad. Una vez más, iba prácticamente brincando de la alegría por los pasillos mientras tarareaba una pegajosa melodía que había oído en un comercial de la televisión. En mi cabeza estaba haciendo planes de todo lo que iba a hacer ese día y que podíamos comer esa noche Shizuka y yo._

_Todo era perfecto, hasta mi instinto desarrollado para evitar al comité disciplinario estaba a su máxima potencia, ese día no me podía permitir cruzarme con ninguno de ellos ni de chiste._

_Mas debí saber que nada podía ser tan perfecto._

_Fue casi finalizando el almuerzo, me encontraba nuevamente como cada día en la parte trasera de la escuela, estaba a punto de regresar al salón de clases cuando esas dos aparecieron. No pude negar que comparadas a mí eran imponentes. ¿Acaso median 1.70? Más que temor sentí un ligero odio hacia ellas por su tamaño. ¡Malditas amazonas!_

_\- Así que esta enana es Shirokawa Kamira, no es la gran cosa. - ¿Ah? Perdona amazona pero tú tampoco lo eres. Pensé mientras la observaba con enojo. La idiota con su horrible y mal teñido cabello rojo, lentes de contactos (porque era obvio que los tenía) y horrible gesto me viene a decir que no soy la gran cosa._

_\- No quiero oír eso de una yankee. – susurré cabreada mientras la veía enojada._

_\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme maldita enana?! – gritó la falsa pelirroja y se acercaba a mi lista para golpearme y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque la otra chica le detuvo. – Kurumi, ¿Por qué diablo me detuviste? Ya iba a poner a esa poca cosa en su lugar._

_\- ¿Poca cosa? Se puede saber qué demonios tienes en contra mía yankee. – dije perdiendo mi usual sonrisa amable y mostrando una amenazante mirada._

_\- Mira que altanerita saliste chibi, así que esta eres en realidad. Sí que tienes a todo el mundo engañado con tu cara de mustia. – dijo la idiota esa cabreándome más. – No puedo ni pensar como lograste engañar a todos._

_\- Ni lo intentes querida, si piensas mucho talvez se te muera la única neurona que tienes. – dije sonriendo dulcemente mientras observaba deleitada como su rostro se ponía rojo de la ira._

_\- ¡Mira tu…!_

_\- Azuka, basta. –dijo suavemente la chica castaña y de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado. Observé como la mal teñida la obedecía y eso me causó desconfianza hacia la tal Kurumi. – Solo queríamos hablar contigo y advertirte algo, chibi-tan. – dijo con una voz tan monocorde que me daba escalofríos de solo oírla._

_\- ¿Advertirme? – pregunté algo curiosa._

_\- Si, quiero que te alejes de mi novio y dejes de insinuártele como la zorra que sabemos que eres._

_\- ¿Ah? – no pude evitar parpadear sorprendida al oírla. Y solo hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi situación, reír. – Puff… jajajaja… Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? – pero cuando vi que su semblante monótono se había vuelto amenazante noté que no era ninguna broma._

_\- Pareces ser más estúpida de lo que creí chibi-tan. – dijo la tal Kurumi acercándoseme y deteniéndose frente a mí. Era obvio nuestra diferencia de estatura, gruñí ante eso. – Lo diré de nuevo… ¡Aléjate de mi novio! – dijo o más bien me ordenó la castaña._

_\- Tsk… ni siquiera sé quién es tu novio. – dije molesta. Al verle sonreír mis alarmas internas decían peligro._

_\- Oh… supongo que no quieres entender. – dijo como para sí misma mientras me observaba divertida. – Azuka, creo que debemos hacerle entender por las malas lo que sucede cuando alguien no entiende lo que digo._

_\- Ya era hora, esta será mi parte favorita del día. – dijo mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a la menor._

_Lo siguiente que vino es que esa idiota trataba de golpearme. Solo logró asestarme un par de golpes pero fueron suficientes para dejarme aturdida. Maldición._

_\- ¿A donde fue a parar esa altanería enana? Acaso ya te acobardaste. – dijo y yo solo le escupí en la cara puesto que me tena levantada de uno de mis brazos. – Maldita idiota, ¡Ahora si lo pagaras! – dijo lanzándome con violencia contra el suelo. No negaría que la caída si me había lastimado._

_Sabía que me atacaría pero al parecer fui salvada por la campana, literalmente hablando, la campanada de fin de receso había sonado y escuche a la yankee chistar molesta por la interrupción._

_\- Azuka, vámonos antes de que alguien del comité disciplinario nos atrape. – le escuché decir a Kurumi. – Pero antes… encerremos a chibi-tan en el almacén, unas horas allí tal vez la hagan recapacitar por su actitud._

_\- Buena idea Kurumi. – les escuchaba hablar y lo que sentí después fue como alguien me sujetaba con violencia y me arrastraba. No, ¡no! Ese día no podía pasarme esto. Trate violentamente de zafarme de su agarre pero fue inútil, me lanzó dentro del almacén y encerraron dentro de este colocando algo por fuera impidiéndome la salida._

_Tuve que esperar un rato más para recuperarme del ataque de ese par y poder gritar inútilmente por ayuda._

_Fin del Flash Back_

.

De solo acordarme la sangre me hervía del coraje. Suspiré molesta y grite una vez más por ayuda deseando con todas mis fuerza que alguien me escuchara pero nada. Me aleje de la puerta y me senté en el piso anhelando que ya fuese mañana, no debí haber dejado el celular en el maletín de la escuela.

Estaba con el rostro oculto entre mis rodillas y creí oí un ruido pero no podía ser, ya era muy tarde.

\- La desesperación te está haciendo alucinar Kamira, bien decía Shizuka que el que comenzara hablar sola ya era señal de que comenzaba a enloquecer. – me decía a mí misma.

Seguí suspirando y estuve a punto de caer dormida en algún momento, más el sonido de la puerta del almacén abriéndose violentamente me sacó de mi somnolencia. Con rapidez vi a quien me había liberado de aquella improvisada prisión y creí ver un halo de luz divina alrededor suyo, contrario al aura oscura que en realidad le rodeaba.

\- Hibari-san… - susurré por primera vez feliz de verle.

\- Herbívora, ¿Qué dem…

No lo deje terminar por me lance sobre él y le abrace, si, como lo leyeron, lo abrace por unos cortos segundos antes de soltarle y emprender carrera hacia la estación de trenes.

\- ¡Arigatou, Hibari-san! – grité antes de doblar la esquina y acelerar el paso, escuché como había comenzado a seguirme pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso en este momento, ni siquiera podía pensar en donde estarían mis cosas, solo tenía presente que Shizuka seguro estaba esperando en la estación.

_Ya voy sempai._ Pensé mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi carrera.

.

* * *

.

Esto era el colmo, cuanto más tendría que esperarla. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y nada, ni a su celular contestaba. Suspiré fastidiada observando a las personas a mí alrededor. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? Pensé preocupada. Me revolví los cabellos molesta por el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar.

Maldita enana. Gruñí en mi interior. Si se atreví a hacerme esperar un minuto más, juraba que…

\- ¡SEMPAI! – escuché a alguien gritar con una voz terriblemente familiar.

Volteé hacia donde venía la voz y la vi, con moretones… como si le hubiesen atacado.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios te ha golpeado?! – grité preocupada mientras observaba a Kamira venir despreocupadamente con una sonrisa. Hubiera corrido hacia ella si no fuera porque sentía que si me alejaba de mis maletas estas desaparecerían en un santiamén.

Solo me quede viendo cómo se detenía delante mío con esa sonrisa despreocupada que siempre tenía y sabía que en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser falsa, mas este no era el caso.

\- Deja de sonreír como idiota y dime en este instante a quien tengo que enviar al hospital. – dije fría mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo estiraba para que se limpiara un poco el rostro. La escuché reír.

\- No es nada sempai, no se preocupe por eso ahora. – dijo sonriendo suavemente la menor.

\- Como no…

\- Bienvenida sempai. – dijo cortando lo que deseaba expresar. Solo me digne a mirarla unos segundos más antes de colocar mi mano violentamente sobre su cabeza y apretar esta con un poco de fuerza.

\- Du… Duele sempai… - dijo la menor tratando de liberarse de mi agarre.

\- Eres una idiota. – dije tranquila y solo sonreías.

\- Sempai… ¿Kamira es una buena niña? – dijiste y en tu mirada había algo que no supe identificar.

\- La mejor de todas. – dije soltando mi agarre y frotando te cabeza suavemente con mi mano como si fueses un cachorrito.

Era un ambiente ameno y lo hubiese seguido siendo si ese desconocido no hubiese aparecido intempestivamente en la parada del tren, era fácil saber que no era una persona muy deseada y querida por lo demás por cómo esta huían de él mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia donde nos encontrábamos Kamira y yo.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunté molesta al azabache mientras lo analizaba rápidamente, no me daba buena espina.

\- Herbívora… - ¿Herbívora? Acaso me veo como un animal. Pensé mientras le veía cabreada.

\- Hi… Hibari-san… - le escuché decir con temor a Kamira. ¿Acaso él? Gruñí molesta y sé que esa idiota se dio cuenta porque me sujeto del brazo con firmeza.

\- Él no fue. – susurraste y te creí, no eras del tipo que defendería a quien no lo merece. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando le oí hablar nuevamente.

\- Shirokawa Kamira, por haber estado en los territorios de la escuela fuera de las horas de clases te morderé hasta la muerte. – sentí como la castaña se tensaba al oírle y volteaba a verle temerosa, yo… solo creí haber escuchado mal.

\- ¿Morder hasta la muerte? ¿Qué clase de enfermo usa ese tipo da frases? – dije en voz alta mientras lo observaba burlona.

\- Es… espera sempai, Hibari-san es…

\- Me importa un carajo quien sea. Un pervertido es un pervertido. – la callé mientras ella me veía sorprendida por mis palabras. Había bajado la guardia ante alguien a quien no debía tomar a juego.

Con rapidez tome del brazo a Kamira y le aleje de aquella tonfa que había ido hacia nuestra dirección con toda la intención de al menor rompernos un brazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – susurré molesta.

\- Wao… pudiste esquivar eso. Tal vez no eres solo palabras herbívora. – le escuché decir a la persona delante mío. Su postura amenazante y mirada fría y cargada de sed de lucha solo provocaban que estuviera que me pusiera más y más alerta.

\- Tsk… me trato de alejar de un lugar lleno de problemas para venir a una ciudad con un pervertido que resulta ser un psicópata además. – dije cabreada. – En menudo lugar te viniste a vivir Kamira.

\- Si no lo recuerda sempai, fue mi madre quien me arrastro aquí. – dijiste mientras sonreías idiotamente de nuevo aunque tus ojos se mantenían alerta de los movimientos del tal Hibari.

\- Lo que sea. – dije molesta, teníamos que salir de allí.

\- No lograras huir herbívora si eso es lo que piensas. – dijo Hibari con una sonrisa aterradora.

\- Puedo creer que tu asegurabas no podría escapar del ataque de tu tonfa pero no fue así, tengo el beneficio de la duda. – dije sonriente solo por ver como su sonrisa desaparecía y me mirabas con rabia, que persona tan divertida de molestar.

Vino otro ataque y esta vez fue Kamira quien me jalo lejos de la arremetida. Sin esperar a que recuperara la postura me solté de su agarre y le tiré una patada al estómago al idiota ese para darnos el tiempo suficiente para huir. Previno mis movimiento y esquivo el ataque, la castaña lo golpeo aprovechando su pequeño tamaño y que su atención estaba centrada en mí. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse cogimos mis cosas y emprendimos la huida.

Namimori definitivamente es una ciudad peligrosa. Pensé mientras corríamos por las concurridas calles en este jueves cualquiera tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de aquella peligrosa persona que sabía estaba persiguiéndonos.

.

* * *

No lo mencione arriba creo pero igual les dejare el link :D ojojojo

capi 3 = / watch ? v = sKjkpoN7y78

Creo que comenzare a publicar los lunes y si no puedo esos días lo haré sábados :3 así que a cierta persona que esta leyendo esto, no acosos ¬¬

.

si tienen criticas, opiniones u otras cosas me las pueden hacer saber :D

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas :D

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEWS? :D

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Nadie se meterá en mi camino

Aquí un nuevo capitulo massssssssss *3* por fin luego de tanto tiempo

Y cuando debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Ficología u.u soy una vergüenza.

bueno ya que... este capitulo viene gracias a Kamira :D y a una amiga que estuvo a mi lado leyendo el capitulo mientras lo escribía *3*

Como siempre el link de la canción del capitulo se encuentra al final.

Diclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, si fuera mio saldría mas del pasado de ciertos personajes ¬¬*

Sin mas lean el capitulo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **

**Nadie se meterá en mi camino.**

.

Shizuka estaba cansada, jadeando tratando de respirar nuevamente con normalidad mientras se encontraba recostada el genkan de la casa de su kohai. Kamira, quien no se hallaba en mejores condiciones, además de estar cansada y aun asustada con lo sucedido con Hibari, se encontraba sufriendo por los golpes proporcionados anteriormente por Azuka y eso lo notó su sempai.

\- ¿Quién fue? – interrogó la mayor mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para poder ver el rostro de Kamira, su mirada café observaba con seriedad a la menor que había desviado la mirada hacia el lado contrario. Eso irritó a Shizuka mas no lo hizo notar como usualmente hacía. – Una vez más, ¡¿Quién demonios fue?! – preguntó una vez más y tampoco recibió respuesta, Kamira se mantenía silenciosa. – Dímelo idiota… - susurró Shizuka preocupada por el silencio de la otra, y como no estarlo cuando normalmente la menor era muy ruidosa. Iba a preguntarle nuevamente cuando percibió un sonido que se le hizo muy familiar, con rapidez se levantó y volteó a la menor para verle de frente confirmando sus sospechas. La muy idiota estaba dormida.

A Shizuka se le pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras veía a su tonta kohai dormir como si nada, estuvo preguntando como estúpida a alguien que ni siquiera estaba consciente. Una tenebrosa aura comenzó a emanar de ella cuando salió de su estupor.

\- ¿Así que dormida? – preguntó al aire mientras sonreía levemente. – Tú sí que deseas que te asesine, ¿No es así, Kami-chan? – dice mientras levanta la mirada y en sus irises se distinguía claramente la furia que sentía. – Entonces, creo que complaceré tu deseo. – pronuncia levantando lista para golpearla. - ¡Despierta idiota! – grito acercando su puño con rapidez al rostro de una dormida Kamira pero no llegando a golpearla. – Eres una idiota. – dice con el puño a unos milímetros del rostro de la menor mientras soltaba un cansado suspiro. – Ojala te enfermes. – dijo mientras se adentraba más en la casa y colocaba en la sala sus maletas.

_Que sueño tengo._ Pensó la de cabellos azabaches mientras frotaba suavemente sus ojos. Se había cambiado la ropa a una más cómoda, para poder dormir, después de haber recorrido la casa rápidamente. Con lentitud caminó hacia el pasillo y observó a Kamira en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

\- Menuda ciudad a la que te viniste a vivir, Kamira. – musitó a la vez que se acercaba a la menor y la tomaba de los hombros, con poco tacto comenzó a arrastrarla a lo que creía era su cuarto. A Shizuka no le importaba que se golpease un poco Kamira al tirar de ella por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la residencia.

Una vez llegaron al dormitorio de la menor, Shizuka, como si no fuese nada lanzó a la castaña a su cama.

La escena era algo cómica de ver si sabias que la menor aún estaba con vida, pero si no estabas al tanto de este "pequeño" detalle creías que lo que había lanzado la mayor era más parecido a un cadáver que a alguien que estaba profundamente dormida.

_Debes tener la cabeza más dura de lo que creí para no haberte despertado con tantos golpes que te diste en la escalera. _Pensó la mayor algo sorprendida, aunque no se observase en su rostro, mientras salía del cuarto y daba un último vistazo a su kohai.

.

* * *

.

La mañana era tranquila, suave y con unos ligeros rayos de sol colándose por las ventanas de los hogares. Se podía escuchar el suave cantó de las aves que comenzaban a buscar su alimento, o el sonido de personas madrugadoras dejando sus hogares para dirigirse a su centro de trabajo donde les esperaba otra larga jornada laboral.

Todo eso sentía, veía y escuchaba Shizuka mientras estaba apoyada en el alfeizar del ventanal del porche delantero bebiendo con tranquilidad una humeante taza de café. Se había levantado muy temprano debido a que no reconocía el lugar como su hogar lo que le hacía difícil seguir durmiendo hasta más allá de las 6 de la mañana.

\- Que agradable día. - susurró la mayor mientras sonreía suavemente ante lo tranquilo del día, pero eso no podía seguir siendo así. Algo que aprendió Shizuka con los años es que si Kamira estaba a su lado nada podía mantenerse en calma. Es decir:

_Shizuka + Kamira + tranquilidad = Imposible_

Suspiró ante el inevitable hecho de que cuando despertara la menor toda esa paz que sentía iba a ser destruida por la alegría e hiperactividad que podía tener en muchas ocasiones la Kamira. Lo mejor era disfrutar los minutos que quedaban.

.

* * *

.

Comenzaba a despertar toda adolorida, sentía que había sido arrastrada por un campo de espinas (aunque eso no fuese del todo mentira). Kamira tenía uno de esos días en que odiaba las mañanas.

\- Mucho sol… - dice la menor mientras se escondía entre las sabanas de los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación. La castaña planeaba seguir durmiendo cuando se acordó de algo muy importante, ese dia era viernes.

Con rapidez trato de liberarse de las sabanas pero entre más luchaba contra estas más atrapada terminaba. Cuando ya no pudo más había caído hecha un bulto entre sabanas y la almohada al suelo.

\- ¡Tasukete! – gimió la menor mientras seguía intentando liberarse sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo. Entre tantos movimientos levanto la mirada y observó horrorizada la hora que marcaba su reloj. – Solo tengo 10 minutos. – pensó entre lamentos la menor mientras con una determinación renovada se liberaba al fin de aquellas "cadenas" y corría al baño sin fijarse en nada, ni siquiera en la ropa que tenía puesta.

Cuando llego el baño sin importarle nada estuvo a punto de desvestirse cuando logro verse en el espejo que había en la habitación. _¿Por qué estoy con el uniforme? _Se preguntó confundida la menor más lo dejo de lado e igual se desvistió para darse una ducha rápida y despabilarse completamente. _Siento que me estoy olvidando algo importante. _Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Terminó de ducharse y apresuradamente comenzó a alistarse, aún tenía 5 minutos. Eso era un milagro.

Se dirigió a su habitación buscando su maletín mas no lo encontró y eso la asustó.

\- ¿Dónde está? – susurró desesperada la menor sin darse cuenta que alguien le estaba observando.

\- Por favor dime que no olvidaste lo de ayer. – dijo la persona que estaba detrás suyo y como si fuese un película de terror Kamira volteo lentamente.

\- ¿Sempai? – preguntó ahora si totalmente confundida, ¿Qué hacia Shizuka en su casa?

\- Idiota. – dijo la mayor al darse cuenta que Kamira no se acordaba de nada. Literalmente de nada.

\- Mooo… el que dice a alguien idiota es porque lo es. – dijo con un puchero la menor mientras balbuceaba improperios en contra de su sempai. _Talvez todavía estoy dormida. _ Pensó la castaña mientras se acercaba a su sempai y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estómago que dejo a Shizuka sin aire. - Se sintió muy real. – dijo la menor observando su mano sin percatarse del aura negra que rodeaba a la mayor.

\- ¡Muere, Idiota! – dijo la mayor pateando fuertemente a Kamira y mandándola a volar fuera de la casa aprovechando que la ventana de la habitación de Shirokawa se encontraba abierta.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… - gritó la menor que termino cayendo sobre su rostro. _Eso no pudo ser un sueño._ Pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

.

* * *

.

Se estaba despertando, una vez más, ese viernes. Kamira ya no sentía el cuerpo y notó que se encontraba en el jardín frente a la cocina. No entendía lo que sucedió hasta que observo a su sempai y fue ahí cuando por fin, algo que debió hacer desde un principio, recordó lo del día anterior.

Rápidamente la menor perdió el color de su rostro al recordar como atacó a su sempai creyendo que todo era un sueño.

\- ¡No me mates! – giró Kamira ajeándose de Shizuka mientras esta le observaba aburrida.

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – dijo la mayor. _ Si no moriste con la caída, no creo que mueras a golpes. _Se dijo en su mente la peli azabache mientras veía hacia otro lado.

Kamira la observó extrañada porque la otra no le atacase pero aun así se sintió aliviada.

\- No tenia que tirarme de la ventana, sempai. – dijo la castaña dirigiéndole un intento de mirada asesina, intento… porque mas parecía como si un conejo tratase de hacer una carita molesta. Algo inútil y tierno de alguna manera.

\- Es tu culpa por no cerrar la ventana de tu cuarto, acaso no piensas que algún pervertido puede espiarte mientras te cambias. – regañó la mayor mientras veía a su kohai quejarse de que le dolía el cuerpo. Con pasos suaves se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza para presionar con fuerza esta.

\- D-Duele… se-sempai… - lloriqueaba la menor hasta que observó la oscura y seria mirada que poseía Shizuka.

\- Es hora de hablar aclarar algunas cosas, Shirokawa Kamira. – dijo Shizuka con frialdad. La estudiante de Nami-chuu solo pudo sentir un escalofrió al oírle.

_Cuando Shizuka actúa de esa manera siento que estoy con Hibari-san. _ Pensó asustada mientras asentía a lo que dijo la otra mas ya era hora de ponerse seria. La expresión siempre sonriente, despreocupada y algunas veces hasta burlona de la Kamira desapareció por completo.

Era hora de que Shizuka supiera quién era en verdad Ishiro Riko.

\- No solo me dirás lo de Riko, también quiero saber quién te atacó ayer. – dijo la mayor leyendo los pensamientos sus pensamientos, Kamira solo asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la sala para estar mas cómodas.

Iba a ser una plática muy larga.

.

* * *

.

En Tokio las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el hogar Ishiro. Si bien las cosas parecían ir a la perfección algo se escondía detrás de toda esa fachada de alegría y dulzura de la mayor de las hermanas Ishiro. Riko poco antes de que su hermana se marchase de la casa había comenzado a tener conversaciones secretas por teléfono con un hombre, parecía ser algo serio por la expresión que siempre cargaba la joya de la familia. Ira, preocupación y algo más que no se podía leer era lo que podía notarse en esas irises azules.

\- Como que no puedes retrasar la cosas. – quería gritar aquella hermosa mujer mientras su mirada estaba cargada de ira. – No te estoy pidiendo un favor maldito inútil. ¡Es una orden! – exclamó quedamente la mujer mientras vigilaba que su madre aun estuviese en la cocina. – Más te vale seguir al pie de la letra mis órdenes, porque si no… te aseguró que tu cabeza terminara rodando. – amenazó la mujer al hombre con el que hablaba antes de colgar. – Tsk, todos son unos inútiles. – dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Ni se te ocurra regresar Shizuka. _Pensó molesta la azabache mayor al imaginarse esa posibilidad.

\- No permitiré que destruyas mis planes. – susurró mientras oía a su madre llamarle para almorzar. - Nada puede salir mal… si pude manipular todo a mi favor con lo de Ryu, también iba a poderlo hacerlo con "aquello". - Se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía al comedor.

.

* * *

.

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Namimori, específicamente Namimori-chuu se encontraba un bebe observando a su dame-alumno con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

El día anterior había tenido que encargarse de algunos asuntos pero cuando iba de regreso a la residencia Sawada observó como un multitud de personas salía despavorida de la estación de trenes. No iba a negar que tuvo el presentimiento de que lo que pasase iba a servirle de futuro entretenimiento, por lo mismo que se dirigió allí y entró al lugar sin ser notado por ninguno de los protagonistas de aquella curiosa escena. Sin duda ver a Hibari Kyoya ser atacado por una mocosa mucho más pequeña de él y que esta pudiera salirse con la suya mientras huía con su amiga era algo de no ver a diario.

Con eso en mente se dirigió a la oficina del comité disciplinario donde encontró a Hibari revisando unos papeles. Rápidamente el carnívoro detecto al ex arcobaleno y se puso en posición de ataque.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, bebe? ¿Acaso vienes a pelear? – dijo el prefecto dirigiéndole al infante una mirada cargada de sed de sangre.

\- Temo que no es eso Hibari. – dijo el bebe mientras observaba divertido como el adolescente bajaba sus tonfas y bufaba con fastidio. - ¿Quiénes son era esas chicas que se burlaron de ti anoche? – preguntó con sorna el de curiosas patillas al adolescente azabache mientras este lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Para que necesitas saber bebe?

\- ¿Quién sabe? – dijo el Reborn mientras ocultaba la mirada tras la sombra de su fedora y una para nada confiable sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

.

.

.

_¿Qué tramabas, ex arcobaleno del sol?_

.

.

.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy :D espero que les haya gustado

capitulo 4: / watch ? v = zvfiZ5lcCOQ

Si tienen criticas, opiniones u otras cosas me las pueden hacer saber :D

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas :D

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEWS? :D

.

.

.

.


	5. El inicio fue una carta

Y aquie stoy nuevamente trayendoles un nuevo capitulo :D

Lamento no haber publicado el lunes... es solo que la universidad y los trabajos me han estado consumiendo la vida XD pero dejemos eso de lado y lean :3

**Diclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo el personaje de Ishiro Shizuka,y ahora si...

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **

**El inicio fue una carta**

.

No solo era lo de Hanamiya-san, Riko le había ocultado cosas y mentido tantas veces, según le contaba Kamira, que ya no sabía que pensar de nada. ¿Alguna vez su hermana si llego a sentir algo de cariño por ella? Lo peor era que no podía tener respuesta de ello, tendría que preguntarle a su hermana pero le mentiría de nuevo… o le diría la verdad al menos una vez.

¿Cómo diferenciar la verdad de las mentiras?

Ya no sabía que pensar, lo que había creído durante tanto tiempo tal vez no fue más que una vil mentira elaborada por Riko. Estaba consciente de que su madre nunca le iba a querer como a su hermana, aunque hubiese tratado de negar ese hecho, era algo que siempre tuvo presente.

Ya ni sabía si aún debía creer que el cariño de su amado padre fue real.

Todo era un desastre y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que a pesar de que debería odiarla por provocarle tanto daño, simplemente no podía porque en el fondo aun guardaba la esperanza de que nada fuese verdad y que Riko continuase siendo aquella persona que tanto admiraba y había deseado ser.

Anhelaba tanto desde el fondo de su corazón que lo contado por Kamira solo fuesen mentiras.

.

* * *

.

Habían terminado hace poco de hablar sobre Riko y todo el tiempo su sempai le había escuchado en silencio. Aun ahora seguía su mutismo y eso le preocupaba.

Ahora que recordaba, solo había visto a Shizuka así de callada cuando falleció su padre. Siempre metida en sus pensamientos y reacia a hablar con los demás durante varios días, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra durante ese tiempo. La única forma de "comunicación" con ella y aunque odiase admitirlo era Riko, tuvo que conseguir su número y llamarle constantemente para saber del estado de la que consideraba su mejor amiga. Esos días fueron difíciles, sin duda. Aun tenía muy presente cuando le volvió a dirigir la palabra luego de dos preocupantes semanas. Ella se veía tan pálida y ojerosa, no pude evitar el llorar en frente de ella al ver como la mirada que comúnmente tenia con un brillo de alegría ahora estaba opaca, sin vida. No quería ver eso nuevamente.

\- S-Sempai… yo… - balbuceé sin tener idea de que decir, solo quería escucharle decir algo.

\- Pfff... - ¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que fue ese ruido?

Observe a Shizuka confundida mientras observaba sus hombros temblar ligeramente. Eso me preocupo e iba a tocar su hombro para hacerle reaccionar cuando lo que paso no me lo espere. Ella… ¿estaba riendo?

Era una carcajada suave y discreta que trataba de ocultar detrás de sus manos. Ya no entendía nada y no hubiera logrado terminar de entender si no fuera por el momento en donde detalle su mirada.

Dolor. Tristeza. Enojo. Todo eso decían tus ojos Shii-chan, y tú solo reías porque querías dejarlo a un lado y no pensar en ello... ¿No es así, sempai?

\- No tienes que forzarte a reír sempai. – susurré mientras le sonreía suavemente. – Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres gritar, grita. Si quieres romper algo, hazlo… pero… solo no finjas estar bien sempai. – dije viéndote fijamente y observando tu expresión de sorpresa al oírme. – Sabes sempai… ¡Yo te protegeré!

.

* * *

.

La oía sin poder creerme del todo lo que escuchaba, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Deberías tener esa determinación también en los estudios, idiota. – susurré mientras con mis dedos limpiaba mi rostro. Aquella mirada llena de determinación que observo en Kamira le había sorprendido al igual que sus palabras.

\- No pida tanto sempai. – dijiste mientras hacías un ligero puchero. Podías ser algo infantil cuando querías o también llegar a portarte como toda una persona madura, te contradecías muchas veces. Y fue allí mientras pensaba que note algo curioso que no había notado el día anterior.

\- Ya no llevas el cabello en trenza. – dije casualmente pero tal vez no debí nombrarlo porque por un momento creí ver que tu mirada se ensombrecía.

\- Jajaja… es que quería cambiar algunas cosas ya que me iba a mudar a otra ciudad. Tú sabes, una nueva ciudad, gente nueva… y eso…

Te notaba nerviosa pero no dije nada, tu también debías tener cosas que deseabas mantener en secreto y lo iba a respetar por ahora. Luego ya vería como hacer que me lo contaras todo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, te queda bien el pelo suelto. – dije sonriendo tratando de apaciguar el ambiente y al parece funciono porque me sonreíste de manera brillante mientras un leve rosa pintaba tus mejillas. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzada?

\- Gracias sempai.

\- De nada.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que decidiste hablar nuevamente.

\- Sempai…

\- Mmmmm…

\- ¿Qué le hizo Riko para que decidiera venir a vivir a Namimori? – preguntaste y yo no pude más que quedarme callada unos segundos pensando que responderte.

\- En realidad no solo fue lo que hizo Riko – dije mientras recordaba a mi madre. – Pasaron otras cosas que no te las contare hoy aunque me insistas, lo cual sé ibas a hacer. – dije mientras ponías un cara graciosa.

\- Entonces dígame que hizo Riko.

\- ¿Lo que hizo? Bueno… seguro te acuerdas que antes de que te fueras te conté de alguien que me gustaba.

\- Si, más o menos. Me habías dicho que lo viste por primera vez en una biblioteca que quedaba cerca de tu casa.

\- Así es. Así le conocí.

\- Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Riko, sempai?

\- Tiene mucho que ver porque esa persona es ahora el esposo de mi hermana.

Observe como tu rostro se desfiguraba a causa de la sorpresa, debo admitir que ganas de reír no me faltaban al verte con ese gesto en la cara.

Abruptamente te levantaste de donde estabas sentada y tenias esa cara que conocía muy bien. Era esa cuando te dabas cuenta de algo importante.

\- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que ese nombre lo había oído antes! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme que Hanamiya Ryu era aquel del que me contaste? – gritabas mientras pasabas tus manos por tu cabello castaño. – Soy una pésima amiga. – susurraste mientras un aura negra te rodeaba.

\- No eres una pésima amiga… cualquiera se puede olvidar de algo así, y más cuando a pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo supiste. – te dije tranquila. – Pero eso ya no importa, lo que quiero saber ahora es quien te hizo todos esos golpes. – dije con una sonrisa mientras observaba Kamira.

Me pregunto porque se habrá puesto tan pálida de la nada.

.

* * *

.

Había sentido un horrible escalofrió cuando observo la sonrisa de su sempai. Esa sonrisa no prometía nada bueno. Tampoco lo hacia el aura oscura que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ella.

.

* * *

.

Ya era de noche en el hogar Shirokawa y se podía observar las luces prendidas dentro de este.

Sentado sobre un poste delante de la residencia se encontraba un bebe en traje que bebía tranquilamente su espresso mientras su compañero reptil se encontraba reposando en su hombro. Se encontraba observando al par de muchachas que vivían en aquella casa queriendo saber un poco mas de ellas.

\- Shirokawa Kamira. Una chica con notas dentro del promedio, no suele destacar mucho en la escuela, no se le ha encontrado ninguna detención por parte del comité disciplinario y no parece tener habilidades fuera de lo común. – dijo el infante mientras observaba a la menor de las jóvenes reír abiertamente a través de los binoculares que se había colocado. – Con todo esto y aun así lograste golpear a Hibari. Tal vez solo fue suerte.

Aun observaba a aquellas dos féminas que parecían estar hablado, o mejor dicho discutiendo o eso al menos por parte de la mayor de las dos que observaba a Kamira con enojo mientras preparaba la cena. La menor solo parecía reírse de algo aunque se calló de repente cuando la mayor dejo un rato la cocina y le golpeo el estomago con fuerza. Eso fue algo gracioso.

\- Ishiro Shizuka. Cabello azabache, rasgos finos, piel pálida y de mirada fuerte. – susurró el ex arcobaleno del sol mientras observaba como Shizuka abría la puerta corrediza de la cocina que daba al patio y por ella lanzaba a la castaña que le pedía le abriera puerta dado que había puesto seguro. – Parece una persona muy fácil de hacer enojar y es muy cercana a la castaña. Se acaba de venir a vivir en Namimori por lo que vi. – comenzó a describir a la menor de los Ishiro a partir de lo que observaba. - Debe ser un año mayor que Dame-Tsuna…

Reborn se quedo callado por un momento mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Deseaba conocer más de aquellas dos y para eso necesitaba tenerlas cerca.

Observó como al final la mayor dejo entrar a la otra luego de terminar de cocinar, estaban comenzando a servir la comida. Reborn en eso pidió a León convertirse en un altavoz capaz de dejarle escuchar la conversación algo seria que comenzaban a tener Shizuka y Kamira.

.

_\- … entonces, ¿Cómo hará con la escuela, sempai?_

_\- No sé, cuando decidí venir a Namimori no pensé en eso._

_\- ¿Va a perder el año?_

_\- ¡Ni loca! Ya veré como seguir mis estudios aquí sin tener que repetir el año._

_\- Y si se viene a estudiar a Namimori-chuu conmigo._

_\- Es un buena idea pero primero debo hacerme cargo del traslado y ver que me permitan estudiar allí._

_\- ¿Por qué no lo permitirían?_

_\- Acaso eres idiota, estamos ya a medio año de haber comenzado el año escolar. Normalmente no se le dejarían a ningún alumno trasladarse de escuela durante ese periodo. _

_\- Mmmm… ojala a ti si te lo permitan hacer Shizuka._

_\- Lo mismo digo._

_\- Si… y así…_

.

Dejo de escuchar la conversación de aquel par cuando obtuvo lo que necesitaba.

\- Así que Nami-chuu. – dijo el bebe mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Las cosas no le podían salir mejor al mejor hitman del mundo.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Shizuka nuevamente se había levantado temprano y aprovechaba de la tranquilidad que había en la casa antes de que Kamira se despertase. Había puesto a hervir un poco de agua y se disponía a preparar el desayuno hasta que oyó algo fuera de la casa. Curiosa salió a ver que era pero no había nadie alrededor por lo que lo dejo de lado, en vez, se concentró en el buzón que parecía tener correspondencia. Con tranquilidad saco la carta que habían dejado más se quedo sorprendida al leer a quien iba dirigida.

Esa carta era para ella pero ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía la dirección de Kamira y mucho menos que ella se encontraba allí.

Con rapidez rompió el sobre de la carta y leyó lo que decía aquel papel.

.

_Srta. Ishiro Shizuka,_

_Mediante la presenta carta se le notifica a usted que fue aceptada en la secundaria Namimori. Su uniforme y materiales que utilizara se le serán envíanos a más tardar mañana por lo que el lunes puede comenzar las clases con normalidad._

_Esperamos que sea de su agrado nuestra institución._

_Atte. El Director._

.

Se encontraba sorprendida. ¿Cómo había sido aceptada en Namimori-chuu? ¿Cómo se enteraron? Además, todo era muy rápido. Algo extraño estaba pasando y la única que podía aclararle sus dudas era la idiota a la que iba a despertar a punta de patadas si era necesario.

Sin darse cuenta la mayor era observada a lo lejos por un bebe trajeado.

Todo iba según lo planeado.

.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo o dos mas termina el arco introductorio del fic :D

Ya comenzaran a salir los otros miembros de la familia Vongola :D

Y como dije arriba les dejare el link de la canción (solo quiten los espacios):

**Cap 5: **/ watch? v=0Ufh2CL - K4k

.

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas :D

.

:3


	6. ¡¡No lo permitiré!

**Aquí**** trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :D que aun no se si sera larga o corta...**

**Kamira:** A pasado tanto tiempo que la extrañaba sempai Q3Q ...

**Shizuka:** Supongo que debo alegrarme por eso...

**Kamira: **Que cruel es sempai... una expresándole su cariño y usted así de seca *modo reina del drama*

*Se escucha el sonido de un golpe y el sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose*

**Kamira:** Gomen TT#TT

**Shizuka:** Como decía... Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, solo el personaje de Ishiro Shizuka,y ahora si...

**Disfruten del primer capitulo X3**

.

Al final de capitulo saldrán el link de la cancion en la que me inspire :D si desean escuchenlas...

La utilice basándome en Kamira :D

.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **

**¡No lo permitiré!**

.

No había obtenido respuestas después de todo. Después de haber tort… hablado seriamente con Kamira supo que ella no había tenido nada que ver con la misteriosa carta. Eso solo la hacía dudar más y más, ni siquiera podía estar segura de que fuese real el contenido de esta.

\- Si esto es una broma… ojala se pudra en el infierno el infeliz que la hizo… - susurró la peli azabache mientras veía con recelo el papel que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro que había en la sala de estar.

\- Sempai… no debería renegar tanto. Le saldrán arrugas como siga así. – dijo la dueña de la casa en lo que entraba a esa zona de la vivienda, es su rostro podía verse claramente las señas de golpes que su _adorable_ amiga le había hecho hace unos minutos.

\- Eso sería lo último que faltaría… - susurró Shizuka mientras volteaba a ver a la menor. – ¿Segura de qué esto no había pasado antes? – Inquirió la mayor a lo que Kamira solo se le quedo observando unos segundos antes de voltear su mirada al techo tratando de recordar una vez más –y sin ayuda de golpes- si había sucedido este mismo hecho durante el tiempo en que estuvo viviendo en ese lugar.

\- No, nunca había pasado algo así. – dijo muy segura de su respuesta la castaña a lo que Shizuka solo pudo expulsar aire, a través de su boca, de manera ruidosa. – No se enoje sempai, ya vera que podemos resolver este misterio de una manera muy sencilla. – dijo sonriente la menor.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó curiosa la mayor.

\- Podemos ir a la escuela a preguntar… - soltó de la nada la menor mientras sonreía feliz por su brillante idea sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida de su sempai.

Shizuka le observaba sorprendida en ese momento a la menor por dos razones: La primera, como no había podido pensar en aquello, estaba tan ensimismada en saber quién fue el que envió aquel maldito papel que no pudo pensar en nada más; y la segunda, fue Kamira quien la hizo entrar en razón y hacerle saber lo sencillo que podía ser confirmar si el contenido de aquella carta era real o falso.

\- Sempai… oiiii… sempai… - llamaba la menor a una aun aturdida Shizuka a causa de la sorpresa.

Luego de haber reaccionado la mayor y haber obligado a apurarse a la menor en alistarse para ir a la escuela y poder aclarar sus dudas, ya se encontraban de camino a Namimori-chuu mientras hablaban de lo que podrían almorzar ese día. Todo iba de lo más tranquilo y pacifico hasta que en algún punto del camino la menor se detuvo abruptamente sorprendiendo a la mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kamira? – Preguntó la mayor algo curiosa del repentino comportamiento que había tomado la menor, pero Kamira no contestaba y eso solo irritó ligeramente a la mayor. – Kamira… ¿Por qué te detuviste de esa manera? – preguntó nuevamente y entonces comenzó a notar como la otra palidecía. – ¿Kamira?

\- ¡Noooooo! – De la nada chilló la menor provocando que Shizuka buscase taparse los oídos con sus manos. Ahora si la mayor estaba enojada.

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda gritas de esa manera idiota?! – Gritó la menor de los Ishiro en lo que le propinaba un golpe a la menor en la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me golpea sempai? – chilló la menor molesta.

\- Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido. – susurró la mayor mientras oía a la otra refunfuñar. - ¿Por qué te detuviste de la nada?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo hice? – se preguntó la menor al olvidarse porque estaba tan asustada pero al voltear a ver a su sempai todo vuelve a su mente. - ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! – gritó de la nada. Rápidamente Kamira evito el golpe que iba en su dirección. – Sempai… - llamó a la mayor mientras palidecía de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? – escupió molesta Shizuka.

\- ¿Qué haría si le digo que Hibari-san estará en la escuela? – susurró de manera casi inaudible. Casi.

_¿Hibari-san? ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Espera un momento. Juraría haber oído ese nombre antes… _Pensó la mayor mientras trataba de hacer memoria. _¡Demonios! Era el nombre del psicópata de la frase pervertida de la vez pasada, porque un imbécil como ese estaría en la escuela… no me digan que…_

\- ¿Estudia en Namimori-chuu? – pensó en voz alta la mayor mientras veía a la menor asentir nerviosa. - ¿Debes estar bromeando? Ese tipo parece tener unos 17 o 18 años. Es imposible que siga en la escuela.

\- No es imposible sempai. No sé si estudia en la escuela pero es el líder del comité disciplinario. – me informó la menor a lo que solo pude suspirar.

\- A menudo lugar te viniste a vivir. – susurró la mayor mientras trataba de ya no pensar en aquella nueva información y comenzaba a caminar.

\- ¿Sempai? – preguntó confundida Kamira.

\- Avanza idiota… que tú eres la que conoce el camino.

\- Mooooo… sempai, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy curiosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Interrogó la mayor sin mostrar mucho interés.

\- Acaso solo sabe la palabra idiota… - dijo burlona la menor antes de echar a correr al ver el aura asesina que se formaba en Shizuka.

\- ¡ESTAS MUERTA SHIROKAWA!

Había logrado alcanzarla antes de que pudiera huir y poder hacerle sentir la peor de las golpizas que ni en sus peores pesadillas Kamira hubiera llegado a pensar, pero, maldito pero, antes de poder darle el primer golpe pudo notar que se encontraba delante de una escuela. _¿Este lugar será Namimori-chuu?_ Pensé mientras soltaba a una temblorosa Kamira y observaba con curiosidad los alrededores mientras me adentraba con tranquilidad al establecimiento.

\- Parece un lugar agradable. – susurré mientras paseaba por los corredores mas no pude llegar más lejos porque un sujeto algo intimidante detuvo mi caminar.

\- ¿Quién…

\- ¡SEMPAI! – escuché un grito detrás mío y no necesite voltear para saber quién era la persona que venía corriendo en mi dirección. - ¡Ah! ¡Kusakabe-san! – chilló Kamira, al parecer conocía a este sujeto.

\- Shirokawa Kamira. ¿Qué hace aquí? Hoy no deberían de venir los alumnos. – dijo con seriedad el sujeto de curioso peinado. _Me causa curiosidad el tupé que tiene en su cabeza, ¿Cuánto demorara en hacérselo?_ Pensé.

\- Es que vera… nosotras… yo…

\- Vinimos a confirmar si esta carta que fue enviada a nuestra residencia es verdadera. – solté de la nada sacando la carta que tenía guardada en mi bolsillo mientras veía seria al sujeto. – Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunté.

\- Kusakabe Tetsuya. Y el…

\- Ishiro Shizuka antes de que pregunte. Tome. – dije mientras le entregaba el papel. – Esto nos fue enviado hoy por la mañana, es por aquello que vinimos en este horario. Creía que si le preguntaba al director talvez el sabría contestarme si el contenido de esta carta es real.

\- Mmm… no se nos informó de que habría una nueva alumna. – dijo Kusakabe-san a lo que solo pude suspirar derrotada. Después de todo era falsa la carta.

\- Talvez el director aun no les notifico de su decisión. – dije al ver a sempai de la nada decaída al suponer que la cara era posiblemente falsa. – Después de todo la carta llego de la nada a nuestro hogar cuando apenas habíamos hablado de su posible inscripción. – dije seria sorprendiendo a ambos por mi actitud.

\- Es probable. Mejor sería tratarlo con el director.

\- Si. – dijo con una suave sonrisa sempai.

\- Bueno, entonces sería mejor ir y…

\- Tetsuya… - dijo alguien detrás de Kusakabe-san.

Oh no… por favor que mis hermosos oídos me engañen y no sea la voz de Hibari-san la que estoy escuchando.

\- Hibari-san. – dijo Kusakabe mientras volteaba a ver al líder del comité disciplinario. No había notado la ligera palidez que había marcado el rostro de las chicas con las que estaba hablando. - ¿Necesita algo?

\- Tramites. – dijo seco el prefecto notando la presencia de dos personas detrás de su segundo al mando pero sin llegar a verles el rostro.

\- ¿Tramites? – se preguntó a si mismo Kusakabe en lo que recordaba el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Avanzo hacia su superior y se lo entrego. - ¿Podrían ser sobre la admisión de una nueva alumna Kyo-san?

\- Mhn… - soltó mientras leía la carta. – Ishiro Shizuka. – dijo y no pronunció nada más.

\- Kyo-san, Ishiro-san ha venido a la escuela para confirmar que su admisión se esté llevando a cabo.

\- Mhn.

La habitación estaba en silencio mientras Hibari Kyoya solo devolvía la carta nuevamente a Kusakabe.

\- ¿Dónde está esa molesta herbívora?

\- No deberías llamar a alguien molesto sin conocerlo, pervertido-san.

Detrás de Kusakabe la peli azabache no pudo evitar pronunciar aquellas palabras mientras sonreía burlonamente y se dejaba ver ante Hibari.

\- Tu… - susurró el prefecto al verla.

\- ¿Yo? – le siguió con burla la mayor mientras detrás suyo se escondía su loca pero no estúpida amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí herbívora?

\- Vengo a confirmar mi admisión a Namimori-chuu. – dijo con suma seriedad la menor de los Ishiro.

\- Sempai… no creo que… - Kamira iba a decir algo pero prefirió callar al notar lo tenso del ambiente.

Sempai está muy molesta. Hibari-san está muy molesto. Kusakabe-san está confundido. Y yo tengo sentimientos encontrados, siento temor por sempai, miedo por lo que pueda hacer Hibari-san, confusión por la extraña actitud que tiene Shizuka a Hibari-san y… ¿el hambre cuenta cómo sentimiento?

El ambiente de la nada desapareció cuando un ruido detrás de Shizuka se escuchó.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó seguro Shizuka a Kamira mientras esta se sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Todo es culpa de sempai que me hizo venir aquí sin desayunar! – exclamó la menor derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- ¡Aguántate! – ordenó Shizuka. Kamira no iba a obedecer, era obvio que no lo haría o eso creía hasta que observó los ojos de la mayor. Esos ojos le prometían sufrimiento si la contradecía.

\- Sempai es mala. – dijo la menor en un susurro. Shizuka solo le ignoro.

\- Kusakabe-san. Si lo que dijo este intento de persona… - refiriéndose a Hibari. – es verdad, podemos ver si ese trámite es verdaderamente sobre mi ingreso a Namimori-chuu. – dijo antes de tener que esquivar un tonfaso que se dirigió a donde estaba.

\- En verdad que tienes agallas herbívora.

\- No se trata de solo eso imbécil. – susurró Ishiro siendo oída solo por su compañera.

\- Nee, Shizuka. ¿Por qué esa actitud hostil hacia Hibari-san? – le preguntó Shirokawa a la otra fémina.

\- No sé exactamente porque pero me causa una sensación desagradable el que este en la misma habitación que yo. – dijo antes de esquivar otro ataque del prefecto. Estuvo esquivando varios de esos hasta que se acordó de algo. – Ahora que recuerdo, tú me provocabas la misma sensación Kamira. – pensó en voz alta la peli azabache.

\- ¡OYE! – se quejó la menor.

\- Jajajaja. – reía la mayor mientras seguía esquivando a Kyoya pero en eso se descuidó y piso mal haciéndole imposible evitar la siguiente arremetida. Solo llegó a observar la sonrisa sedienta de sangre del prefecto y se preparó para el impacto de sus tonfas contra su cuerpo mas eso no sucedió.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus irises, que inconscientemente cerró ante la posible ofensiva, y abriendo de forma desorbitada los ojos observó delante suyo impidiendo el ataque del azabache a un bebe trajeado que escondía su mirada a través de la fedora de su sombrero pero eso no importaba, ese idiota está atacando a un niño… que lo pudo detener con aparente facilidad.

Con rapidez la chica aprovechando que el prefecto había bajado la guardia le dirigió un golpe que el apenas y pudo evitar al sentirlo.

\- No deberías bajar la guardia, pervertido-san. – dijo Shizuka antes de ver nuevamente al niños. – Gracias. –susurró la mayor sabiendo, de alguna manera, que el niño la oiría.

\- Es normal… no puedo dejar que Hibari ataque a alguien que planeo este en la _famiglia_. – dijo el niño causando confusión en parte de los presentes.

_¿Famiglia? ¿Italiano?_ Pensaron tanto Kamira como Shizuka al escucharle.

\- ¿El niño acaba de hablar en italiano? – preguntó Kamira mientras veía al niño con curiosidad.

Se fue acercando a este y sin querer noto un brillo singular en los ojos del infante. La más pequeña del grupo, dejando de un lado al infante, frunció el ceño instintivamente y corriendo fue donde Shizuka y la agarro con firmeza su mano para salir con suma rapidez del lugar.

\- Espera… Kamira… - se quejaba Shizuka tratando de soltarse de la menor. _¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?_ Se preguntó terminando por dejarse llevar al ver que no podía liberarse del agarre de la menor.

\- ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA ESO DE LA FAMILIA PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMES A SHIZUKA! – gritó la menor mirando con molestia la infante antes de seguir su camino.

_Este lugar es cada vez más raro._ Pensó Shizuka mirando a su pequeña amiga como si estuviera loca.

Si supiera la recién llegada que el instinto de supervivencia – que nunca le había fallado – de Kamira le había salvado de alguna manera.

Al parecer esa enana había visto a través suyo. Después de todo no era común y corriente. Además, lo había notado. La misma sensación que tuvo al conocer a Yamamoto la tuvo con ella. Esa mocosa iba a ser un gran candidato para la familia Vongola.

Shirokawa Kamira tenía potencial y eso era debido a que era una hitman de nacimiento.

Las cosas solo se veían mejorar para Reborn y sus planes.

Lejos de allí la menor sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle y presintió lo peor.

.

.

_¿En qué me metí Kami?_

.

.

.

** Fin del arco introductorio **

.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy :D espero que les haya gustado

**cap 6:** / watch ? v = KPPZi4IJq2w

Si tienen criticas, opiniones u otras cosas me las pueden hacer saber :D

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas :D

.

.

.

.

REVIEWS? :D

.

.

.

.

Bye by


End file.
